


Day 2: Sleeping

by ClaireAndy



Series: 30 Day OT3 Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OT3 Challenge, Fluff, Multi, OT3, scallisaac, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAndy/pseuds/ClaireAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of the 30 Day OT3 Challenge! Prompt: Sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Sleeping

“Of course the heat had to break on the coldest day of the year,” Allison complained. The two boys raised their eyebrows at her. Fuck them, of course they weren’t cold. She burrowed farther under the throw blanket on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. Scott smiled gently at her. 

“If you’re so cold, why don’t we just go to bed?” Allison nodded, her teeth chattering. The three of them crawled under the covers of their king size bed. Scott grabbed the TV remote, turned on Netflix, and selected Torchwood. It was their favorite show to watch together, even if they’ve seen all the episodes at least twice. Isaac curled around Allison’s body, wrapping his arms around her waist. Scott laid down so she could put her head on his chest. 

The heat of the two wolves slowly but surely warmed her up. This was Allison’s favorite place to be, wrapped up in bed with her boys. She leaned up and kissed Scott, then Isaac. Scott entangled his fingers with Isaac’s, resting them on Allison’s stomach. With the TV playing in the background, the three of them slowly fell asleep. Even through all the shit they’d been through, and still went through, they always knew they could come back to a loving place like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
